


self indulgent college au

by thepinballer



Category: Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Yeehaw cowboys, is anyone even here that im not in a groupchat with lmao, who knows how much of this i’ll post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: i kept finding song lyrics for the title but everything sounded so intense and serious and this is not that
Relationships: Curly McLain/Laurey Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	self indulgent college au

Laurey stares at her phone, chewing the inside of her cheek as she reads her message over and over again. She glances up at Gertie, who stands in front of the mirror, fussing with her ponytail.

Laurey can’t say that she dislikes Gertie, exactly, but she’s not sure if she quite likes her either. She stares for a moment as Gertie pulls her ponytail tighter, smoothing down stray hairs and scrutinizing the details of her face. Laurey glances at her phone again before piping up.

“Are you going out tonight?” she asks, her voice cutting through the silence.

“Sure am,” Gertie responds, leaning away to get a better look at herself, then turning around and looking at the mirror over her shoulder . “Y’think this skirt is too short?”

“Almost.”

“Almost’s good enough for me!” Gertie lets out a loud laugh, and Laurey is thankful it’s only 6 PM. God knows that laugh could wake up a damn city.

As her laugh dies off and she sits down to put her boots on, Laurey speaks up again. “Do you think you’ll be out all night?”

“Oh god, yeah. Why?”

Laurey gives a little shrug, though it isn’t particularly convincing. “I was going to invite a friend over from one of my classes and get some studying in. I don’t really want to be kicked out of the room in the middle of my Shakespeare homework.” 

Gertie snorts. “Do you ever have fun?” she asks, crossing her legs and looking at Laurey.

She looks down at her phone again. The screen’s gone dark. “I have fun. I just also want to pass my classes.”

Gertie gives a laugh, short and sharp. Well, relatively short. “Nah, I’m probably goin’ to stay at Viv’s if nothin’ else happens tonight. No way in hell I’m walkin’ all the way back by myself at 3 in the fuckin’ morning. Have a rager in here, I don’t give a shit.” As she finishes her sentence, she stands and pats down her pockets before making her way to the door.

“Be safe!” Laurey calls as Gertie leaves, catching a glimpse of finger guns as the door shuts.

The moment the lock clicks, Laurey opens her phone, sending the text before she can freak out over it. She quickly slides off her bed, turns her phone’s ringer on, and places it face down on her desk. She moves towards the mirror, taking herself in.

Maybe she was a little rude. Maybe it’s a little rude for Gertie to come back with people well past midnight, but maybe it’s a little rude to make a passive aggressive comment about it. Laurey exhales slowly, placing her hands on her hips. Gertie’s so tall. She’s so tall and pretty and she just does whatever she damn pleases. Everyone winces when she laughs and she just laughs louder. Laurey’s seen her get annoyed or mad, but even then she covers it with a forced smile. She wonders, for a moment, if she’s ever cried. Laurey hates to cry.

Her phone chimes from her desk, and she’s drawn out of her current thoughts and thrown into a different mess of thoughts entirely. She scrambles to her phone, trying to push down her nerves. Why is she nervous at all? When she reads the message on her screen, her stomach twists in knots because of what she decides to call annoyance.

_ “aha yea omw 🤠” _

**Author's Note:**

> 😳👉👈


End file.
